


Pactical Magic

by Baronessbamf



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel!Rei, Demon Hunter!Rin, Demons AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fallen angel!Sousuke, Gen, Imp!Nagisa, Imps - Freeform, M/M, Save the world au, Spiritual pacts, WITCHES AU, Water Spirit, Water spirit!Haru, Witch!Gou, Witch!Makoto, shapeshifting (minor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a change in the air and Makoto feels it. What lengths will he go to to save his town and does it involve the town's local water spirit? Rin is back in town and won't tolerate the lies his family told him, but wow this mysterious stranger the Hunter academy sent sure is a cool guy, and Rei is an Angel on a mission and he knows this imp knows more than he's letting on. Soon there stories will intertwine. Can they stop a decades long plot and save the world as we know it? Also pacts. Pacts everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacter 1: The First Pact

There had been a definite change in the air in the past few days around Makoto's little town. It seemed thicker somehow. Which to a mundane, would sound completely ridiculous. But Makoto was not the only one who had been feeling this shift in atmosphere, his Mother, his sister, and also his friend Gou had felt it too. He suspected if Gou's father had been alive he would have sensed it also. In fact, Mister Matsuoka probably would have felt it first, he had been the most powerful Witch amongst them.

Makoto felt a little foolish for dismissing Gou's headaches now, he would apologise to her tomorrow. Seeing as she would probably be the next most powerful witch in a few years. Makoto wasn't that powerful. His mother was proud of his healing talents though. But Makoto would rather have the ability to talk to animals or shape shift. _Something cool._

Still, with the thick sickly air making all the mundane people ill (not that they knew why) Makoto was sure his talents with herbs and potions would be a much needed skill soon. This was why Makoto was down by the lake collecting various weeds and plants. He'd try to catch some newts, but he was ill-equipped for that tonight.

He rolled up his sleeves and lay on his stomach before reaching into the wet earth for some clay. He'd need it for poppets, jars, and the like.

This lake was special, it was probably why there was the humble community of Witches here. His Mother told him it hadn't always been like that. That once every other family in town was a 'Witch family'. But now it was just the four of them. Gou desperately wanted a coven of her own. She needed one really. So did Makoto. It was embarrassing for an teenage witch to still be in his mother's coven. (Gou didn't even really have a coven, double embarrassing.) Him and Gou had tried to travel to the city on the train, to look for other witches. But who wants coven members that live two hours away? Makoto would join Gou's coven, but an incomplete coven is no coven at all. Right now it was best for him to stick within his family's bond, rather than seek others.

There was one _other_ option, but that was too horrible to even contemplate.

Makoto knelt down in the dirt as he plucked weeds and plants from the grass and into his basket. The moon wasn't even full tonight but he could feel it staring at him through the canopy of trees, making his tummy flip and his muscle pulse with energy, all far to early in the month. Something was up in their little town. Something was on it's way.

Maybe something was already here?

Makoto shuddered at that thought, but carried on collecting ingredients nonetheless. He unscrewed an old jam jar and scooped up some frog spawn. He was screwing on the lid when he heard distant voices from the opposite side of the lake and very nearly dropped the jar.

 

“----Do I look like one to----?”

“---maybe!---disguise---you won't trick me!”

“---powerful than you----leave now.”

They were male voices, one Makoto swore he recognised, he decided to move closer so he could listen in on the conversation and see who was talking. He dragged his knees through mud and crouched between trees until he saw the two boys who were talking.

One did seem familiar. His voice that growled with anger, his eyes a reddish colour that matched his hair.

“Rin!?” Makoto almost cried out but managed to keep it to a low, shocked whisper. Rin was Gou's brother. He'd went missing a few years ago. But now he was back? Where had he been? Why had he came back from where he'd been? Did Gou know?

The boy Rin was talking too was actually _in_ the lake with just his shoulders and head above the water, his black hair damp, Makoto's knee crunched on a twig and the dark-haired boy turned his head slightly, and Makoto saw deep blue eyes.

“Look at me when I talking hag!” Rin snapped at the other boy.

The boy twisted his head back to look at Rin, “I told you, I am not a Sea hag. Or sea witch. I'm quite obviously a lake spirit, not to mention a male lake spirit. Please human. Go bother someone else.” the apparent lake spirit said this very blankly.

“I am a hunter! Not just some human. I am bothering you because you are obviously the cause of the miasma that is infecting the town now face me and accept your fate!” Rin was getting very worked up at the boy and his matter-of-fact responses.

“I have been here for centuries. Before there even was a town. Even if I was the source, which I'm obviously not, because I have spent many precious minutes explaining why I can't possibly be the demon you seek. _Even if._ I would kill you within seconds of any challenge you put to me. Go back to hunter school, or bother the Naiads upstream.” the boy sunk back into the waters, done with the conversation.

Rin hissed on the night air and stomped his foot, “Don't just go back underwater! Demon I challenge you! You must fight me if I challenge you! Those are the rules!” he sniffed, “Don't you care about the rules?” he muttered before his body language sagged, he seemed to be giving up. He grabbed something out his pocket and threw it in the lake, “Stupid 'lake spirit'” he bunny quoted with his hands as the litter he threw hit the lake and sank.

Makoto scrambled away from the lake because he knew what was going to happen.

A great and terrible noise filled the air as something long and tall rose from the water with a loud 'FWOOM!' Steam from the heat of the dark-haired boy's transformation turned to fog and Rin mouthed an “Oh shit”.

A large, scaly water serpent reached high above the canopy of trees, making the birds nesting there flee in terror, the serpent leaned down and coiled around Rin, so it's terrible and toothy maw was just inches from his nose.

Makoto's heart thumped in his chest and he scarcely wondered if he'd been telling Gou how her brother had gotten himself eaten by the lake spirit in the morning, instead of, “Hey your brother is in town, turns out he's not dead.” Makoto should do something, but what?

Then the spirit spat Rin's litter back in his face.

“Do that again.” the serpent's voice boomed, “And I _will_ eat you next time.” Rin nodded and ran off as the serpent uncoiled back into the water. The fog quickly dissipating.

Makoto gasped in relief, So, Rin was a Demon hunter? (Apparently not a very good one either.) But he said there was a demon causing this change in the town? The ramblings of an idiot hunter with more bullets than sense? Or did they hold some truth?

He sat quiet for a moment before collecting his basket, but...

“Oh the jar's gone?” he huffed looking around, it must of fell out the basket went Makoto had stood up to not get soaked by water. “I need that frog spawn!”

“Here” came a quiet voice, from nearby. Makoto turned to see the serpent's or rather the boy's, blue eyes staring at him from between the reeds, and an out stretched arm holding the jar of frog spawn.

“Oh. Thank you.” Makoto took the jar tucking it into the basket.

“I'm sorry you had to see that. You come here often, don't you witch?” the spirit asked softly.

“Yes. I'm Makoto. He shouldn't of littered. In fairness. And you are quite obviously not a sea hag.”

“Thank you. I'm Haruka.”

“But is it true, what he said? About a demon? Is that what's making the humans ill?”

“Yes.” Haru looked up into the sky, “If it gets worse, I might have to leave the lake.” It was then Makoto noticed the tiny scratches and cuts on Haru, as if he'd been fighting.

“Is something trying to get you to leave?”

“Someone is trying to corrupt me. But first it must kill me. It sends beasts after me to weaken me. If I go it will not get the lake.” Haru's eyes grew sad, “But without me...the lake...and without the lake...the town...it is simply to horrible to mention.” he shook his head.

“How terrible...can I...do anything to help?” The Spirit was likely the source of the lake's spiritual power and the mystical power of the lake was perhaps the only thing ensuring any form of protection for the town. Makoto had seen places with no spiritual or mystical protection. The shadows were darker, the people were more twisted, and there was a demon lord on every street corner. In his thoughts Makoto didn't even realise how close he'd gotten to the water's edge. “I'm not very strong. But I'd like to help in anyway.”

Haru's eyes glistened, for a moody water serpent, he was quite cute, Makoto thought. “Take a deep breath.” he almost smiled as he wrapped his wet arms around Makoto's shoulders, looking in the spirit's deep blue eyes made Makoto feel calm, powerful, and a little lovesick. “You might feel a little funny” Haru whispered, and then...

It got very cold.

 

Makoto felt the warm sunlight hit his face, and he heard the crows cawing in the front garden. He sat up slowly out of bed and groped for his glasses before looking at the calender.

A wonderful Saturday morning to go talk to Gou. The air didn't feel so thick, but Makoto should probably tell her about Rin and the apparent demon that was lurking in the tall shadows and spiteful whispers around town.

Who had told him about the Demon? How did he get home last night? Why was his hair wet?

Why was there someone in his bed?

He turned to look at the mound of dark hair belonging to a peaceful sleeping face.

The cute lake spirit was in his bed.

Makoto muffled a scream on his pillow, the spirit stirred.

“Good morning Makoto.” Haru said.

“Morning.” Makoto nodded nervously.

“We didn't have sex.” Haru said with an expressionless face.

“I didn't...er...think that we did.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“What _did_ we do?”

“We made a pact.”

“A pact?” Makoto almost vomited in horror.

“Not like one with a demon. My power is shared between us. This will protect the lake.”

“Oh? Why?”

Haru sighed, “My power is no longer attached to just the lake, but you also. A demon would need to corrupt both of us to infect the lake, also I can move freely as long as I am near you, making it harder to find me. As long as we're safe, so is the lake.”

“I see.”

“You are also much more powerful, you will find this useful for the upcoming war.”

“War?”

Haru simply nodded this time, as if that was all he really wanted to say. As if he had a word limit and he'd just reached it.

“I'll get us some breakfast. Do my parents know-?”

“Glamoured. Mackerel please.”

Makoto got dressed and headed downstairs, his parents were already awake. His father reading the paper his mother cooking breakfast.

“Your new boyfriend is just delightful Makoto. What a charming young man.” his mother smiled plating up some mackerel. “And I think you're right, he'll make a fine addition to your coven.”

Boyfriend?  _Boyfriend?_ Apparently even ancient nature spirits loved the fake dating trope. Makoto hoped the ground would swallow him up now.

It didn't.

How was he going to explain this to Gou?

 


	2. Pacter 2:The Second Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin isn't feeling well, luckily Sousuke has the cure B L O O D M A G I C. Also Haru needs to contain his thirst.

Rin's head hurt, it was like a vice crushing his skull and he couldn't see straight. Words were coming out his mouth and he had no control over them. Of course the Spirit wasn't the Demon, but his body was moving and he had no control over it.

This force possessing him wanted him dead, he could feel it pushing him out, pushing him _out of his own body_.

He was lucky the Water serpent was merciful, he dragged his legs away from the lake and into the forest, it took every amount of willpower to not dash back and scream; “EAT ME! EAT ME WHOLE!” or drown himself in the lake.

He was dragging himself through the dirt now, god, this was not the triumphant return he'd imagined. He wouldn't even get to see his sister or mother again.

“Rin!” A voice, he recognised it, “Rin! Where are you!” Nitori was a fellow demon hunter, his partner for a long time. He'd lost him after they got off the train. He needed to call him over. Get help.

His jaw didn't seem to want to open, it shut so tight he could feel his teeth cut into his gums, he couldn't even move his arms and legs to make noise in the mud. He could only look weakly to see torch-light scanning the woods, slowly heading away from him.

Rin could feel his will fading, he wanted to give in. His eyelids grew heavy, he would fall asleep and, that would...that would be his end. The Demon could have his body.

“Ai! I've found him.” Who was that? That deep soothing voice. Rin opened his eyes and found himself staring into sorrowful green-blue eyes. Strong arms were holding him up gently. “He's been possessed.” Rin may have been in trouble, but, with this stranger he felt safe.

“What? How. He should have an amulet to protect from that.” Nitori was now close by pulling his knapsack open and digging out a tub of mountain ash.

“He's soaked through?” the other man was rubbing Rin's back in a circle motion as if he was burping him like a baby, “Can you find the spare charm?”

“Yes, hold him down.” Nitori's voice wobbled nervously as the larger man pinned Rin to the ground, the demon tried to protest but Nitori poured the ashes of the mountain ash onto his chest and Rin felt his body relax. “S-sorry Rin. This is gonna suck.” he apologised placing the charm on Rin's bare chest.

It was cool at first, then it burned, then Rin passed out.

 

Rin awoke to crackling fire and the smell of bacon. He opened his eyes and found his mouth sticky, he wiped his mouth with his bare arm, He looked at the black sticky stain on his skin, it was like tar. He looked around to see dark-hair-green-eyes frying bacon on a camp-fire. Rin sat in a collection of old blankets and rags. The cold morning air hit his bare chest.

“Wait, why am I shirtless?” He felt sore on his chest. He touched the soreness and looked to see a red-circular bump, red and raw like a brand.

“It was wet, and you puked all over it when we exorcised you.” A plate of bacon was placed under Rin's nose, “Also, Nitori is...sorry about...” the taller boy gestured vaguely to Rin's chest before averting his gaze.

“Hm, Momo will be sad to see the end of my cleavage.” Rin jested shoving the bacon into his mouth. His gut felt empty and he needed to fill it. “So, who are you?”

“Sousuke Yamazaki. I'm...your new partner. That's why the Academy wanted you to come down here.” Sousuke explained, “I was worried when Nitori told me you'd wondered off. This curse. It's getting bad.”

Rin nodded, “It tried to get the Lake spirit to eat me. It kept making me say...not things that were out of character...but...dumb things. We should go back. Talk to the serpent. I think he has important information.”

“That is a good start.” Sousuke seemed to consider everything Rin was for a moment, Rin's heart skipped a beat, “But you should see your family first. I hear they think your dead.”

Rin's stomach filled with guilt and he was no longer able to eat. “You're right.”

“I'll meet you later. We'll talk to the spirit then.” Sousuke began to pack away the camp.

“Don't you need to know-?”

“Where you used to live? I already know.” Sousuke swallowed hard because he knew how spooky that sounded, but it would have been standard information the academy had given him. “Nitori left your back-pack when he went back to the city. Does it have a change of clothes?”

Rin nodded, he probably shouldn't return home after so many years shirtless. He should try to look presentable for his Mom. Even if his jeans were caked in dirt.

 

“Would you like me to glamour Gou?” Haru and Makoto walked down the street towards the Matsuoka residence.

“What? No!” Makoto frowned, “You shouldn't of glamoured by family to start with. People deserve to know what's happening.”

Haru shook his head, “What would your father and brother be able to do?”

“Uh.”

“Your Sister?”

“Well she could...” Makoto thought about his sister's limited magic skills, she was only young and this situation was too dangerous for a kid, “But my Mum could help.”

“If we need it. We'll ask. I have a feeling, that...the less people that know.” Haru clutched Makoto's arm tentatively.

“The better?” Makoto put his arm around Haru's shoulders, “Yeah...maybe you're right. But we should tell Gou. She _will_ be helpful. Also I tell her everything. So.”

“Is she...precious to you?” Haru looked at Makoto with big blue eyes, So big in fact, Makoto almost got lost in them.

“Well...She's my best friend. If that's what you mean.” Makoto answered. Where did that question come from? “We've been friends since we were little. She's like a sister to me.” He felt Haru bristle.

“Good.” Haru moved a little closer to Makoto, “We should continue to pretend to be a couple.”

“Gou won't mind that you're really a giant snake and we made a pact to defeat evil.” Makoto looked at Haru whose expression was still non-existent. Makoto was sure he would get better at reading Haru. Because he was sure that there was some romantic feelings here.

“I wasn't suggesting to not pretend to be a giant snake?” Haru relaxed into Makoto's arm now he was acceptably close enough. “We should be a couple.” he repeated.

“Well it seems confusing to pretend to be a couple if we're going to tell Gou everything.” Makoto removed his arm from around Haru, “Oh, here we are! It's just this house here.” Makoto beamed at Haru who seemed to have deflated in mood slightly.

The two of them walked up to Gou's front door and Makoto knocked in a pattern of three. There were some frantic footsteps and then the door opened.

“Makoto!” Gou gasped breathlessly, “Rin is back!” Her face was a wide smile and her eyes were misty with tears of joy. “We thought he died, but...he didn't!”

“...oh...that. Hm. I know” Makoto bit his lip.

“What?”

“Yeah I saw him last night while I was collecting ingredients.”

“He was interrogating me.” Haru spoke up, “I'm Haruka, by the way. And a water spirit. And Makoto's boyfriend.”

“Interrogating you? Wait. Boyfriend?” Gou pinched the bridge of her nose. The influx of information was all too quick, “MOM. Makoto and I are going up to my room! Tell Rin I'll be back down soon. IT'S SCHOOL STUFF.” She grabbed their hands and dragged the both of them up to her room. “From the start Makoto.”

So Makoto explained about everything, Rin being a hunter, The pact, and Haru being a giant water snake.

“But the pact is sort of a temporary solution. So. We need to find the demon and kill it.” Makoto finished.

“Ok. Right.” Gou looked to the carpet, “My turn, Rin says he went on a journey of self-discovery and kept meaning to call but never did because he blamed himself for Dad's death, but now he finally stopped blaming himself and came back home. So...he's lying.” Gou looked up into Makoto's eyes, “We need his help. But Demon Hunters are only human and are much more easily susceptible to demons. We need to check he's not already succumbed. If he tried to hurt Haru he could be under the influence, Aside from that Demon Hunters can be real narrow minded when it comes to witches. We should...make sure he understands the situation fully.”

“I should go downstairs. We should talk. He was... _is_ my friend.” Makoto rolled up his sleeves.

 

Rin felt awkward, he wished he could tell his Mom everything. His lie must have felt fishy. But it was dangerous to involve his lovely, normal Mother.

“Oh! Gou is coming back down with Makoto. You remember Tachibana Makoto, right?”His Mum smiled at him brightly, today would be perfect. A nice normal day. He was owed one last one. He may not survive the fight with the Demon.

“Makoto?” Of course Rin remembered Tachibana Makoto. He's been the cute gentle boy with the green eyes and sensitive disposition. Mrs.Tachibana was a witch like his Dad had been. He found that out shortly after his father was murdered. Maybe Makoto was a witch too. Well it shouldn't be too hard to make a skinny wimpy boy spill the beans. As soon as his Mum was out of earshot he'd drill Makoto and Gou for all the information they knew about what was going on in this town. After all Witches were often to allies of Demons.

A tall boy about Sousuke's size walked in.

So much for skinny and wimpy. Makoto looked like he could probably knock him out with one punch.

“Rin!” Makoto opened his arms as a welcoming gesture, “It's been so long. You went missing! Everyone was worried. Your _mother_ especially.” That guilt trip cut into Rin's chest like a knife, in fact...

Rin made an audible sound as the brand on his chest stung suddenly, like it was trying to get out...or...or being pushed out.

“Rin, are you ok?” Gou asked patting his back.

“Yes...just...some indigestion. Mom...” he looked up at her, “I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm staying at a friend's. Yamazaki Sousuke's. Here is my number.” Rin scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper, “We're getting me set up. So, you should visit. Both you and Gou.” Rin picked up his backpack and left quickly. Nitori's exorcism...it...it hadn't worked. The demon was pushing it out, the amulet was buried under his skin. Metal on bone, but it was pushing it's way out.

He must find Sousuke. He was on limited time.

And then, as if he'd dropped from the sky, Sousuke appeared, “You're in trouble.” he grabbed Rin's shoulders.

“I know. The amulet is getting pushed out.” Rin was calm, he shouldn't be, but he was.

“The lake spirit can wait. We must go to my apartment. I'll explain on the way.” They nodded to each other, Sousuke led, Rin followed. “I'm a fallen angel.”

“Okay.”

“No one knows but you. I was meant to protect you. I failed. I'm not allowed back _up there_ and I won't go _down there._ But I failed you once. I won't fail you again. I'll save you, but we must make a pact.”

“Pact?” Rin felt numb, dark magic? Was it dark magic if it was a fallen angel? I mean a fallen angel is just a few bad decisions away from a demon. But, he trusted Sousuke, he didn't know why, he just...had a feeling. So this was a desperate measure. It must be. “It's my only option, isn't it?"

“Do you like living? Do you want to save this town?”Sousuke led Rin up the stairs to his apartment.

“Yes.” Rin walked into Sousuke's apartment. It was neat and a perfectly ordinary apartment for a young man. Aside from the crossbows, guns, and a giant sword hung up on the wall.

“Then, it's your only option” Sousuke unbuttoned his shirt, “You should take yours off too. You don't want to get blood on it.”

“Don't...you need to like...put symbols on the floor?” Rin pulled his shirt off and caught the amulet in his chest in a mirror. It was bleeding.

“Nah. I just need this” Sousuke brandished a large ritual knife. “Please hold it.” he held it out and Rin grabbed it. “I need to prove that I'm an angel and not a demon trying to trick you. So.”

There was a crack, no, more like a pop and Sousuke lurched forward, another crack and pop, he snapped upright. A fleshy rip and Sousuke fell to his knees. Then, the sound of soft fluttering and a feather landed on Rin's nose.

Sousuke's wings were massive and the filled his humble front room. They matched his dark hair. (Which made sense biologically but it really added to the whole tortured angel boy thing Sousuke had going on.) “So, big feathery wings, my halo is somewhere. I misplaced it.”

“You didn't have to get them out. I...believed you anyway.” Rin was blushing, why was he blushing?

“Why?”

“I just...had a feeling.” Rin shrugged, “Now. Lets slice our hands up and chant Latin.”

Sousuke stepped closer to Rin, his wings knocking all manner of things over, he rolled his eyes at a rather loud smash. He took the knife off Rin and held his hand close and began to recite to spell. He cut his own palm first, then Rin's. He laced their bloodied palms together. “Do you accept my contract?”

“Yes. I accept.”

There was an instant pain but then, a tingling sensation and warmth, power. Rin felt the amulet push out but also felt the demonic presence go with it. There was no wound in his chest, he didn't need to check, he knew. Besides, he was too busy looking at Sousuke. Their faces felt miles apart so, Rin pulled him closer. Sousuke leaned into the kiss.

They parted after only a second.

“We should go find that water spirit.” Sousuke reasoned.

“Um...y-yeah.” Rin nodded. “Back...back in the street you knew I was in trouble...how?”

“...What was it you said earlier?” Sousuke smiled softly, “It was just a feeling I had?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, kudos, if you super liked comment. If you want to leave Feedback. Go ahead.


	3. Pacter 3 – Holding you to a Promise you Made 200 Years ago: a Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa recalls, Haru gets cockblocked, Sousuke and Rin do something other than be super fucking gay. But everyone else is super fucking gay so don't worry.

Nagisa had lived a rather peaceful, if mischievous existence until now. But others were moving in on his turf. This isolated, quiet town was his home, but now much worse things were stomping about like they owned the place.

They were making humans seriously ill, changing their personalities into darker versions of themselves. They were making the Witches have nightmares and head splitting migraines. They were corrupting spirits or chasing them off.

They were ignoring him.

They were going to hurt all the humans he cared about and played with, all the spirits and creatures he would tease. They would turn his playground into hell on earth. They would do this all and wouldn't even consider him a threat.

Big mistake.

He may be an imp. A monster of simple tricks and guile. But that is all he would need to defeat the bigger demons.

Well...there is one more thing.

The young station master gave a cough as he entered Nagisa's ticket for the city.

“I like your jacket. My sister had one with cat ears.” the station master had a hoarse voice and looked older than his 25 years. “I haven't seen one with devil horns before.”

Nagisa's hoodie actually had little sockets for his horns. Horns were sometimes an inconvenience but on the upside, Nagisa's hood never fell down.

“Thanks, this is home made.” Nagisa looked at his ticket and smiled. He had a very special task.

Apparently, the city had a new Archangel. Word spread quick through the lesser-demon communities on twitter. The plan was to calmly explain to the Angel that the world was ending and get him to come home with him. The back up plan was to annoy the Angel so much he would incur his wrath and lure him home.

100% Full-proof.

The train clacked along the tracks in a hypnotic rhythm. This was an old line, not like those fancy high-speed trains that linked the cities together. A commute of a similar length would take an hour between cities linked by a high-speed rail. This train line took two hours and a half, but it was only the real practical way to get to the city.

Nagisa pulled his knees up onto the seat while he checked his phone. His (very long) life had been quite dull. Acts of mischief here and there, He hadn't committed an act of major trickery in many years. Maybe that's why demons felt he was no threat, but honestly if he managed to pull off getting the Demon Lord killed and taking back his quiet town all while being an underestimated dark horse....well, that may be the greatest trick ever.

The sun began to set as the train pulled into the station and the wind was cold as Nagisa disembarked the carriage. The city was perfectly fine, he didn't know what Witches and Spirits complained about. They were too many demons and dark spirits to be a true pit of concentrated evil. Witches, Demon Hunters, Spirits, and even Angel thought they knew how Demons operated. But, they had no idea. Not really.

Nagisa walked down the streets of the city using that supernatural sense to seek others like him, he wasn't getting any dings at all. He stopped off at a street food vendor and bought three slices of pizza, a box of doughnuts, and a caramel coffee for a light snack. He sat down on a bench and ate with some conviction.

He was halfway through his doughnuts went he felt a familiar spike of energy. One he hadn't felt in years. He crammed two doughnuts in his mouth at once before shoving the rest in his backpack and rushed down an alley.

Nagisa couldn't believe it. He dare not.

It had been a very long time. Centuries ago, actually.

 

~+~+~

 

A thunder storm raged and the rainwater stings Nagisa's new skin. It's hard and grey and smells of fire. His jaw is heavy with jagged teeth and his head is weighed down by cumbersome horns. Nagisa's hands are clawed and sharp and his feet are too. His legs bend more like a beast's than a man's.

“You should not have swore your soul to me mortal.” The Demon's voice is more pitying than menacing. After all, Nagisa's plan didn't end well. He wanted to protect his sisters from the pyre, so he had broke an oath. He had brokered his humanity for the safety of his sisters from accusations of witchcraft.

The Demon had burnt the village to the ground. There would be no accusations towards _anyone_ ever again, but at what cost?

“What am I now?” Nagisa's voice sounded awful, like a blender gargling blood.

“An Imp.”

The Demon had not held him to any obligations after the that. Nagisa found his sisters after that night, watching from the shadows only. They had happy lives. They settled by a lake and created a small village, which in time, grew into a town.

Nagisa learnt how to regain a human form and travelled far and wide. Caused a bit of chaos. Family feuds that spanned decades. Made liars unable to speak nothing but dark truths. Hand children jars of disgusting smelly goo and pay them a few sovereigns to liberally apply it to innocent bystanders. Over turn barrels of grease on smooth surfaces and just watch the magic happen. Imp stuff.

It was one day, in a large fishing port when Rei found him.

“I think you should steal that key.” Nagisa looked at the Magpies who had gathered to talk to him, “I mean that human stole that box anyway, so really it's justice.” The magpies were unsure about doing something so lawful good, but decided it'd be pretty funny anyway, so they left Nagisa on the roof alone.

“Halt Imp!” Nagisa turned to see the flutter of deep blue wings and a massive sword that was on fire being held by a righteous young man.

“Imp?” Nagisa looked around panicked, “Where?” he leaned back and stood out of the way of the sword.

The angel scowled, “You. You are the imp.”

“Proof.”

The angel took a harsh intake of breath, “I saw you talking to those magpies!”

“So I'm a bit kooky? What a boy can't talk to some birds?”

The angel sheathed his sword so he could grip the bridge of his nose, “YOU HAve horns!” the angel was barely controlling his voice. He was very easy to wind-up.

Nagisa gave a fake gasp, “I have a deformity. It's very rude to point it out.”

The angel shook his head, “I have better things to do than play silly games with you! REPENT OR SUFFER MY BLADE.”

“Nah. Like. Nah.” Nagisa patted the Angel on the cheek. “Wager; If You get me to confess, I'll suffer your blade.” He doubted the Angel would accept. It was a silly game.

“Well!” The blue-haired Angel bristled, his feathers fluffing up like an angry parrot, “I don't care anyway! They are bigger demons to slay than to make wagers with a silly imp.”

“Sure. You don't care. Okay. I'm Nagisa. I'll see you later.”

“No. No you won't!” He spluttered before flying off. “And my name is Rei!”

But he _did_ see him again.

Rei would spy on Nagisa, but, Nagisa made sure to keep his mischief at the level one might expect out of a normal human, but would do occasionally more impish acts. But they were all infuriatingly denied. It's not like Rei actually _needed_ a confession, the angel was well within his rights to just chop off Nagisa's head then and there. But Rei had seemed to accept the wager.

It was at a crossroads where things changed.

“I'm not going to indulge you any longer.” Rei crossed his arms looking up at Nagisa crouched on a tree branch, “I'm done. Well and truly. I won't try to smite you any longer. I promise. You are bound to the wager no longer”

“You sure about that? That's an awfully big promise. Especially to make to an Imp.” Angels promises were unbreakable. Not in a metaphorical sense, literally.

“Ha! So you admit it!” Rei grinned excited and wild.

“Well, yes, the wager was that if I confessed, you could kill me. But now you can't.” Nagisa sprang to the soft dirt road to look at Rei's face in the moonlight.

“Oh. There is that.” Rei nodded and took Nagisa's hand, “But. I wouldn't of been able to kill you anyway. I- I think.” The angel's face turned deep red. “We're friends aren't we?”

It had been a long time since Nagisa had had a friend.

“Yes.” Not a lie, the truth.

An unlikely friendship began. Rei and Nagisa would meet in quiet places and talk. Nagisa would tell him what he remembered about being human. Rei would talk about what being an angel was like. Sometimes Rei would talk about the beauty of the stars, flowers, and creatures that roamed the planet while Nagisa would look at how the Fireflies lit Rei's smiling excited face.

Rei once or twice asked to feel Nagisa's horns, (“Scientific curiosity!”) So he let him. Nagisa explained it didn't feel like anything at all, like someone touching your teeth. A bit of body heat but nothing otherwise.

Nagisa would ask to feel Rei's wings, which, got a more coy reaction with much babbling and blushing. But eventually Nagisa got to run his hands through the soft feathers and feel the strong back muscles which supported them. Rei pushing his halo back into place but otherwise staying quiet.

“What do you really look like?” Rei asked him one night.

“Like this.” Nagisa responded confused.

“What I mean is...what can you turn into?”

“I'm not sure. They didn't have mirrors back then. I'm probably very ugly.” Nagisa mused.

“Show me! I won't judge. My manager is a giant flaming wheel with 8000 eyes.” Rei sat up straight and Nagisa stood up.

“If you're sure.” It never hurt when he changed, it felt more like putting on a coat. It was hard to gage Rei's reaction. He had stared for a long time, studying every grey lump and gnarled fang. Then he smiled.

Their relationship had gotten more intimate after that. Mortals may have called it love. Angels would of called it an abomination. Demons would of called it really bad murdering technique. Succubi and Incubi would of applauded and went, “These guys _ayyyyyyy._ ” Fallen Angels would of went “This is exactly how you end up with a broken halo!”

But, for a time. Nagisa was happy, and he hoped Rei was too.

Sadly, On one stormy night. Rei didn't show up.

Nagisa thought he would never see him again.

~#~#~

Until today.

Rei slashed his sword and felled some weak demons, the ones not instantly sliced apart caught aflame with holy fire that blistered their skin and burst all over the street-ball court in a gooey demony mess.

“Rei?” Nagisa's heart what thumping against his chest, it really was him. Rei stiffened and turned around.

“Oh no.”

“Rei! This is great. There's a problem, I need your help! I am so lucky it's you!” Nagisa bounced over to the angel. “We need to go, whatever you think about the city, it's worse in the town!”

“No...I...I can't.” Rei refused to move even though Nagisa was doing his best petulant tugging at Rei's arm.

“No, Rei. There's a demon and everything. And not like 'I'm a trash demon and I live in a bin' demon. Like a 'I heard you like cults and dead everything with a side of blood rain' demon. You have to help!” Nagisa whined and clung onto Rei's arm.

Rei pulled away, “I can't. Nagisa please leave. We'll be in so much trouble. I mean it. You think demon lords are bad you have no idea what a seraphim is like. They only just trust me.”

“But...Rei...you. You...YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME.” Nagisa blurted out, “So. Guess what happens if the Demons take over my town?” Nagisa looked at Rei's face.

“Are you really going to-?”

“I GET HURT. IF YOU DON'T HELP I GET HURT. YOU MUST HELP ME.” Nagisa stomped his foot. “Also 200 years and not even a text? C'mon.”

Rei spluttered indignantly, but did not argue.

It might be manipulative and a great stretching of the rules.

But that's why you don't make unbreakable promises to Imps.

 

~+~+~

 

“I think he's gone.” Sousuke walked around the perimeter of the lake, shining his light on dark corners and the water surface.

“I don't think that's possible. They need almost constant contact with their particular water, right?” Rin leaned down to touch the water surface. He looked to Sousuke rummaging about near some foxgloves.

“Unless...hm. Someone has been picking these. Recently. The night you got possessed I think.” Sousuke shined his flash light on various plants, “There's a good chance it was a witch, a healer perhaps...”

“There's some marks in the mud here.” Rin shinned his light on vaguely human shaped leg and arm marks, “If they were here, they'd of been hiding while I talked to the spirit...Sousuke can you kneel down here. I want to test something.” Sousuke put his knees next to the other marks and then crouched to examine to marks he made, his jeans now caked in mud. “They're similar in size. Funny. I met someone about your size today. Someone with a history of witchcraft.”

Sousuke looked up at Rin from his submissive position of being crouched low on the ground, Rin's tummy flipped for a moment. Sousuke was just about crotch height. “Makoto Tachibana?” Rin nodded and helped Sousuke up.

“We should talk to him. Now. I think where he is, we might find the water spirit.”

 

~+~+~

 

“Can you teach me how to use the...thing? In the room where you poop.” Haru flopped down on Makoto's legs like a seal.

Makoto snorted, “We call it a bathroom, the thing you sit on is called a toilet. You put water in the bathtub. Is it the toilet or bathtub you want to learn?” He looked at a very tired Haru sprawled on the bed. After meeting Rin, the day had been uneventful. He'd picked up a few important spell books and looked into Haru joining the coven. He wasn't sure it could be done.

“The bathtub.” Haru's eyes brightened, “Teach me that.”

Makoto rolled off his bed and went to the bathroom, Haru in toe. The bath was one of those tacky corner ones that Makoto could only shudder to think what sort of parental nights in this old thing had taken part in. He could see why this might be appealing to a giant water snake. It did have a bit more room than the average bath. “So. You turn the tap this way for hot water, this way for cold. But make sure to press this one so the plug goes in, or else all the water drains out.”

Haru nodded, “So. Like this?” he plugged the bath and turned the hot water on.

“Like that.” Makoto smiled, Haru's eyes sparkled at that. Makoto thought back to when Haru had pulled him into the water, those striking blue eyes. He'd never really properly looked at Haru, maybe it was because Haru always looked at him so intensely. Makoto felt that lovesick feeling again. Haru, for all his quirks was beautiful in the way only a nature spirit can be. Altogether real and not-quite-real.

“You've done a lot for me Makoto.” Haru's voice was soft and relaxing as he curled his fingers into Makoto's hair, “Take me to the lake tomorrow. I have things to teach you.” At that promise, lowly spoken and sultry, Makoto had almost went in for a kiss.

Then his Mother called him down. Makoto had visitors. He left Haru to watch the bath and came downstairs to see Rin and a dark-haired boy he'd seen round town.

“Makoto. We need to talk.” he had an air of almost presumptive authority. As if Makoto should be scared.

“Why don't you two go to my room? I'll get you some orange juice and cookies.” Makoto threatened.

It was time to set the record straight and give these Demon Hunters a good talking too. The Hunters needed the Witches, the Witches needed the hunters.

 


	4. Late and wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All people do is this chapter is blush and kiss. Ugh boring when do we get to the demon slaying amirite?

Rin was finding it hard to assert dominance in this situation, especially when Sousuke seemed quite relaxed and happy with his biscuits and juice. Makoto had offered them snacks so he was in the lead for control of the situation. At the Academy Rin had been taught that being in control of an interrogation was an essential quality of a successful one. There were certain requirements (in theory) for being in control. Physical Dominance, Mental dominance, Turf, numbers, torture, and snacks.

Makoto had physical dominance over Rin but not Sousuke. Sousuke gave Rin the Numbers. Makoto had the Turf...now Makoto had offered them snacks...and torture would normally be out of a question and when you come into a man's house and eat his food torture is super duper out of a question.

But Rin had his training. He was smart and resourceful. He had mental dominance he was sure.

“Whose your friend, Rin?” Makoto's face did something that looked like a smile but it wasn't.

“This is Sousuke. He's a fallen angel. We're Demon Hunters and I need to find the Demon controlling this town. Also I was possessed and feel guilty so I need to apologise to the water spirit and Me and Sousuke have a blood pact.” Rin was such a sub, fuck his life.

“Dude.” Sousuke shook his head. “Makoto, were you there when Rin confronted the Spirit?”

“His name is Haru. He's busy at the moment.” Makoto folded his arms. “You said you were possessed?” Rin bristled.

“Yes. um...I need to talk to him, about what he's seen.”

Makoto folded his arms and leaned on his closet, “I'll ask him. You two stay put.” the green-eyed boy left his room and closed the door behind him.

“He's made a pact with that spirit. His energy is brimming with it.” Sousuke looked at Rin, “That's why Haru is here and not in the lake.”

“So...what does that mean? If Makoto has made a pact with a Spirit?” Rin was curious for not only Makoto, but for himself. Rin may of agreed to a pact to save his life, but he didn't fully understand the implications.

“Well, like any pact. There's this...intense connection that grows over time. You...know...you...feel each other after awhile. With their particular pact it'll have certain benefits for them, like...our pact gives you the benefit of not dying, protection against Demons and malevolent spirits.” Sousuke looked at his hands, a little bashful.

“So, why use blood magic for our pact?” Rin asked, “Protection against possession doesn't seem very blood magicky”

“Uh...hm...it's more that...When any magical creature makes a pact with someone...it...” Sousuke swallowed and looked at Rin, “That intense relationship...indicates very... _personal_ interest.”

Rin's eyes widened, “Ooooh. So. So our pact is like...when you were talking about an energy from Makoto....like...Now, I'm fine with that. But do you think...like...that Makoto realises the Water spirits wants to...?”

“I mean it's...not always a _sexual_ thing.” Sousuke squeaked. “Just cause a creature makes a pact it doesn't mean they wanna...I mean with us it's because I want to protect you and...stuff.”

“...No, we kissed earlier.” Rin looked away from Sousuke he couldn't take this conversation, give him some demons to slay. Please.

“Oh god, I hoped you'd forget that...I mean post pact haze and...ugh” Sousuke grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face. “Just forget about that. It was stupid. I'm stupid.” his words muffled.

“No. Look.” Rin turned back to Sousuke and moved the pillow out the way. “I liked the kiss. I like you. I thought you liked me?” Sousuke's face returned to it's normal colour as if regaining his composure.

“I do.” Sousuke's voice got lower, Rin's heart thumped as Sousuke put his hands on Rin's cheeks, “Can I-?”

“ _ **Yes.**_ ”

Sousuke's lips were sticky and he tasted of orange juice. Rin could feel his ears burn as Sousuke's hands tangled in his hair. Rin straddled Sousuke's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sousuke's hands moved to squeeze Rin's butt. Sousuke's lips parted in the kiss and it deepened. Rin was just getting lost in the moment when a voice pulled him back.

“...So. Haru says he'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon?” Makoto stood awkwardly in the doorway, the front of his shirt wet.

“...Okay...um...cool.” Rin got off Sousuke and shuffled out Makoto's room. Sousuke strode out after him.

Makoto gave Rin and Sousuke a rather embarrassed goodbye as the stepped out onto the street. The two of them shared a quiet walk back to Sousuke's house. Rin had to admit, it was a little awkward, but not completely uncomfortable.

Sousuke snorted out a laugh, “That was well handled I thought.” Rin looked at Sousuke. He didn't think Sousuke could be anything other than calm and unruffled.

“Well we can't all be chill at getting caught making out on your childhood friend's bed, I mean you were like, what? Five seconds away from sucking my cock?” Rin looked at Sousuke fiercely, but not like, scary fierce. Fierce like 'I'm a really enthusiastic bottom' fierce.

Something cold fell onto his nose.

“I have much more self control that you.” Sousuke teased as snowflakes gently hit his dark hair.

“You know that's bullshit. 'It doesn't have to be sexual' handsome Sousuke says to his handsome charge, 'I'd hope you'd forgotten about our super hot blood magic kiss' Sousuke says looking all demure.” Rin's face split into a grin, but Sousuke was looking a bit stony faced. Had Rin went too far?

“It's Summer.”

“Um...yeah.”

“It's snowing.” That was pretty abnormal, wasn't it? Perfectly sunny one minute...now snow was laying thick on the floor and the lethargic humans that had littered the streets had seemingly given up on walking home. Some standing. Some simply laying down in the snow, or sitting.

“We need to get these people somewhere safe.” Rin nodded to Sousuke.

 

Makoto waited until he got back into his bedroom to die of embarrassment, He bet they'd totally noticed the front of his shirt and hair were wet. Though they probably hadn't wondered what was taking him so long...as they'd seemed pretty preoccupied.

But Makoto couldn't help to think back to what had happened in the bathroom.

 

Haru was so...Makoto would have difficultly explaining how he'd felt when he walked in on Haru in the bathtub, long reptile-like tail coiled up in the waters but the tip poking out, and Haru's...real face? Dragony snake face? Haru's face but more big, scaly, and dragon? His scales were all different shades of blue but nothing could compare to those blue eyes that seemed as deep and dangerous as the ocean. The blue eyes that had spotted Makoto stunned in the doorway.

Haru slid his head back under the water. Embarrassed? His tail shifted and moved as a more human torso appeared above the water line.

“The Hunter from the other day? Rin. He was possessed. He wants to apologise but, him and his friend need to know what you know.” Makoto moved closer to the bathtub and crouched down so he could be face to face with Haru.

As he stared into those eyes...Makoto got that lovesick feeling again, but washed in calmness and...something that hadn't been their before. Arousal. “Tomorrow afternoon. We'll talk to them then. I have to show you something tonight.” Haru reminded Makoto.

“What...is it you want to show me?” Makoto leaned in closer, he swore he could see Haru blush...could half snake half people blush? Was Haru half warm blooded half cold blooded?

“It is a nice thing, so don't worry.” Haru's head ducked under the bathwater for a moment, as if to hide a deepening blush. He popped back up and stared at Makoto with big blue eyes. Makoto's tummy flipped.

“...Um...” Makoto moved closer to Haru's face, the spirit didn't move away, so...Makoto closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. As it turned out, Haru was warm-blooded, a bit hot from the water and smelt of coconut bubble-bath. The water splashed as Haru rose up onto his powerful tail and tangled his hands into Makoto's hair.

Makoto could feel water from Haru drip onto his shirt as he wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. Haru's torso was firm and muscular, his tail was too, thick muscle, all the way down. Haru gasped as Makoto caressed the join between Haru's human torso and snake tail, it seemed to be a sensitive part of him.

“You have guests.” Haru breathed when they parted, Makoto blushed.

 

Then of course Makoto had found his former childhood friend and a fallen angel making out on his bed, stammered and blushed goodbyes to them and then had laid here for like twenty minutes remembering the lean firmness of Haru's body and the softness of his lips.

DING.

Oh, a text from Gou.

_It's snowing. How quick can you make cold protection poppets?_

Makoto's heart beat fast, something was wrong. Snow in the summer?

The door opened and Makoto looked up to see Haru in a towel.

“It's snowing.”

“I know...We need to get...my Mom...and...Gou...and...” Makoto scrambled about for his book of potions and charms.

“No. We must find the source of evil and destroy it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY This chapter is long overdue, but between winter flu, christmas, computer problems and laziness. This chapter has taken forever. I am still working on this!

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updating as new themes are introduced. and rating with been changed when dicks doth touch. Feedback is always welcome, if you liked this fic remember to kudos. if you really really liked this fic remember to comment.


End file.
